Saelt-Marae
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Onbekend | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = Yak Face | functie = Oplichter Informant Handelaar | species = Yarkora | geslacht = Man | lengte = 2,20 meter | haarkleur = Wit | oogkleur = Zwart | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Jabba the Hutt | era = }} Saelt-Marae was een mysterieus personage dat een tijdlang behoorde tot de entourage van Jabba the Hutt. Biografie Saelt-Marae was een Yarkora, al was dit een feit dat weinigen wisten aangezien zijn species zelden voorkwam. Marae vervoegde Jabba’s organisatie enkele jaren voor de dood van Jabba in 4 ABY. Niemand wist wie hij was en waar hij vandaan kwam. Saelt-Marae deed zich voor als een handelaar die religieuze en oude artefacten opspoorde en verkocht. Zo leek Marae op de hoogte te zijn van de gewoonten van de B'omarr Monks die in Jabba's Palace leefden. Nadat de Yarkora zich had aangepast in de organisatie, nestelde hij zich meer in meer in de intriges die in het paleis gaande waren. Stilaan vergaarde hij een hele hoop kennis over alle complotten die werden gesmeed en leerde hij de bendeleden en bewoners van het paleis beter kennen. Saelt-Marae vertelde die informatie vervolgens door aan Jabba, maar wel voor een prijs. Marae was vaak op te merken met een glas in zijn hand waaruit men mogelijk afleidde dat hij de zoveelste dronkaard was. Niemand vermoedde of realiseerde zich echter dat Saelt-Marae een informant werd van Jabba die op den duur alle geheimen ging verklappen aan de Hutt. De Yarkora was ook niet vies om zijn informatie te verklappen aan het Galactic Empire en aan de Rebel Alliance. Saelt-Marae reisde mee op de Khetanna naar de Great Pit of Carkoon waar hij - mogelijk opgestookt door Salacious B. Crumb - in een rel betrokken raakte met Ree-Yees. Marae kon later ontkomen in de Battle of Carkoon. thumb|left|250px|Nizuc Bek & Saelt-Marae heffen het glas Na Jabba’s dood verdween er een aanzienlijk deel van Jabba’s computerbestanden. De financiële data was gehackt en enkele rekeningen waren leeggehaald. Deze diefstallen vielen toevallig of niet samen met de verdwijning van Saelt-Marae. Toch was dit niet alle informatie die over Saelt-Marae was geweten. Een aantal bedenkingen die door Marae werden genoteerd werden teruggevonden in een archeologische site. Marae’s noteringen overkoepelden verschillende eeuwen wat meteen erop wees dat Saelt-Marae een lang leven leidde. Hij sprak over zijn bevindingen van het universum waarvan hij gebruik maakte om bedrog en omkoperij te plegen. De opbouw naar een relatie met een vrouwelijke Yarkora kwam ook aan bod. Het duurde minstens 200 jaar alvorens deze relatie werd bezegeld. Marae reisde net als zijn gezellin doorheen het universum terwijl ze in contact bleven via het HoloNet. Wanneer ze elkaar zagen waren ze in staat om elkaars gevoelens te lezen door middel van aanraking. Hij beschreef ook de cyclus van de Yarkora geboorte dus mogelijk had Saelt-Marae één of meerdere kinderen. Achter de schermen * In de Vintage Kenner reeks was Saelt-Marae één van de zeldzamere figuren onder de naam Yak Face omdat dit figuur nooit in de VS verschenen is. * In de film nam Marae de plaats in van Ephant Mon die in het leesboek ruzie kreeg met Ree-Yees. Deze scène werd wel opgenomen maar haalde de uiteindelijke versie van de film niet. * Sean Crawford speelde de rol van Saelt-Marae. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Saelt-Marae in de Databank *Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia category:Jabba the Hutt category:Handelaars category:Informanten Categorie:Yarkora